Remember Me, Forget Me
by TazuTea
Summary: It's been six years since a lonely girl and a curious alien boy on a recon mission met in the park, and much has changed. Kisshu has returned to earth to reclaim what is rightfully his people's and with the Mew Mew's putting up a fight, Kuchibanada Kyoko, the prototype Mew, has been recruited by the blond boy she thought was dead to fight the boy she will never forget.


Hi! This a rework of a fanfiction I did when I was much younger. I always felt bad about not finishing the story and decided to complete it!

This is mostly canon complaint, so it'll follow the events of the show, just with another character or two added to the mix. Obviously a few things have changed- Kisshu had not come to Earth before the events in TMM, but I thought it'd be a fun idea to amp up the drama later on. :^)

This is more of a passion project than anything else but if you'd like to, please leave a review! I'd love to hear to critiques or ideas!

Chapter 1: Star-Shaped Ties

The young alien flew high across the skies and between the tall buildings, observing his surroundings and the chaos of Tokyo traffic below him. He grimaced at the sight of all those humans, destroying the earth they had stolen from his people. Too self-absorbed to even notice him flying mere feet above them.

Kisshu stopped and sat on the roof of one of the many buildings littering the area, finding it hard to breath through the smog rising from the streets.

He was here on a mission. Well, not really, his father was. Back in Bácús, his home planet, their leader had given his father the mission to go to Earth with his men and gather information about this planet. As soon as the man had broken the news to his family, all three of his boys had begged to go with him as well- to help serve and save their people. It was hours before he'd agree to take Kisshu and Pai, reasoning that Taruto was too young to join the expedition. Now, he was out, observing the planet and its condition.

His father had told him to patrol a small island nation, Japan as the locals called it, while Pai observed another nation, Eurupy (or something like that) and he and his men observed other lands of this world. For the most part, the humans of this nation seemed to keep their destruction and disruption limited to certain areas, with much of the island still looking how it was meant to be- but the reports he'd overheard while checking in with his father let him know that most of the other nations weren't the same.

Kisshu's thoughts were interrupted when he caught a small figure moving out of the corner of his eye, far below the buildings in a small, rundown park the size of a house. Curiosity took the best of him and he flew down towards it slowly.

The moving object is a human girl, around his age by the looks of it, jumping up and down while rotating a rope around her and chanting some song. She didn't seem very good at whatever she was doing, as every few jumps the rope would get stuck between her ankles and she'd let out a frustrated sigh. Kisshu sat on one of the trees in the park, close to the bouncing girl and observed her for a few minutes. Her long, black hair was pulled up into pigtails with two hair ties with a star shaped button on them that bounced with each jump along with her chubby cheeks.

"Strawberry… Shortcake… Huckleberry… Pie… Who gonna be… your lucky guy…" sang the girl, saying each word as whenever she jumped, "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K- shoot!" The girl bunched up the rope and threw it at the ground in a fit of desperation. Kisshu couldn't help the small giggle that ripped through his lips, catching the girl's attention.

"It's not funny!" she screamed, her otherwise tan cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Is too! You're so bad at that!" Kisshu laughed back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The banter went on for a bit until the chubby girl pouted and picked up the rope then held it up towards the ten-year-old alien. "Yeah, well if you think I'm so bad then you must be better than me!" Kisshu's face paled even more than it already was, he has no idea of what she was doing much less know how to do it. Nevertheless, he is not going to let an overweight human girl win.

The green haired boy floated down from the tree and slowly walked over to the girl. He watched as her eyes trailed to his ears, and for a second Kisshu thought maybe she'd realize he wasn't like her. That he was an alien. But it didn't seem to phase her, she kept holding her hand out with the rope with a look of determination. She wasn't going to let a weird kid with even weirder ears make fun of her like that without earn the right do so first.

Kisshu looked at the rope skeptically, but took it from the girl and held it by putting the two plastic handles like he had seen her do before.

' How am I going to this? ' Kisshu asked himself as he stared at the two plastic handles. "Well?" asked girl, narrowing her dark gray eyes mischievously behind her thick-rimmed glasses, "Are you gonna jump? Or are you a liar? You don't know how to jump rope, do you?" Kisshu snapped at her, "I know how to do this!" ' No I don't .' With that, he threw rope behind him while holding the handles (like how the girl did,) threw it over himself and jumped.

Barely a second later, Kisshu found himself with the colorful rope tied around his ankles, a scrape on his knee, and laughing girl beside him. "Ha- ha-ha! You can't even do one!"

Red spread over Kisshu's face like wild fire as he sat up. "Sh-shut up! It's not funny!" he yelled at her as tears began to sting his eyes. "Is to—Ah! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed when she spotted the red liquid dripping down his shin. Kisshu looked at the wound, noticing that he, indeed, was bleeding. The girl knelt down and eyed the scrape before looking at him. "Stay here, momma has a first-aid kit in the house." She stood and started to run out of the park, "I'll be right back!" Kisshu nodded as he watched her go.

He could leave now, so didn't he?

He could easily teleport back to their ship and heal himself, so why didn't he?

' She would be suspicious of me if I left.' he thought, remembering his father's orders to not attract too much attention to himself- lest they give the humans a head up and chance to prepare for their take over in the future. 'Yeah, that's why!'

Soon, the girl was back, holding a white box with a red cross on the front. She quickly knelt down again and opened the box, reaching inside for a small white packet with blue writing all over it. She tore it open and took out a wet, white paper. Kisshu watched as she cleaned the almost dried blood off his shin and around the scrape. She set the soiled tissue aside and got another packet identical to the one before. She tore it open as well and began to rub at the wound.

Kisshu yelped and moved away from the girl, "Ow! Why are you doing that?" he yelled at her. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, why would humans do that to themselves? Maybe they are more stupid than he originally thought! "It's alcohol! It kills the germs in the scrape and keeps you from getting an infection!" Kisshu looked at her, perplexed. "It's true! Momma told me, so it's true!" she exclaimed. "But it hurts!"

"That means it's working! Momma said if you don't use it when you get hurt, you could get an infection- and die!" Kisshu's eyes widened, "I could die?" The girl nodded frantically. Kisshu looked to the side, thinking. He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to hurt. With a deep scowl on his face, he weighed the two sides against each other and after a few seconds he looked at the girl and nodded once, "Fine. But make it quick!" Only children would let the fear of pain lead them to their death- and Kisshu was not a child. The girl beamed and gently began to wipe the wound once more. Kisshu hissed again and clenched his jaw and hands, "Hurry up!"

The girl sped up a bit, "I'm almost… done!" she said as she put the tissue aside with the other one. "Now I just have to put this," she held up a tube with some green color on the outside, "and a bandage and I'll be all done." Kisshu stared at the tube, "Does that sting too?" She shook her head and put some of the substance on the scrape. "It keeps the germs out so that your scrape won't get infected." She responded.

Kisshu's head cocked to the side as his scowl deepened, "I thought that's what the sting-y stuff is for." The girl shook her head once more, "That takes out the ones that are already there, and this one keeps them out." Kisshu hummed a bit in understanding. That did make sense.

Once the girl finished bandaging the scrape (she couldn't find a big enough bandage so she used a gauze pad and some other tiny white bandages to hold it in place) she patted her fluffy blue skirt and informed Kisshu that she was done. He studied the bandage and thanked her quietly.

The two sat there for a few moments before the girl spoke up, "So, uh… Why are your ears so big?"

There it is. Kisshu smirked, "Because I'm not from here!"

She looked at him confused, she'd never heard of a country where the people have big ears, "Where are you from then?"

"I'm from the planet Bácús!" Kisshu said with a cocky grin, leaning back and using his arms to keep himself propped up. The girl's eyes widened at the word 'planet'. "Planet? Wait, are you-" she leaned in and cupped her the side of her mouth, speaking quietly, "an alien?"

Kisshu shook his head proudly and expecting for the girl to go off running and scared. Instead he received a surprising, "That's so cool!" Kisshu sat up. "Cool? Aren't you scared? I'm an alien!" The girl giggled, her eyes sparkling from the excitement, "Are you kidding? Not at all! That's so cool! What's your planet like?"

They spent the rest of the evening talking about his home planet, she asked, he answered. The girl asked about the people there, what they eat, why Kisshu is here (which Kisshu had promptly said was secret information), and many other questions relating. He had to admit, Kisshu was impressed with the number of questions the girl had.

It was around sundown that Kisshu noticed how long he had been there talking to her. He quickly stood up. "I have to go!" Kisshu cried out. "What? Why? I want to hear more!" the girl asked. "My father, he will be mad if I'm not back in time." He explained. "Oh… Will you come back tomorrow?" Kisshu thought for a second, does he really want to spend any more time with this human?

He nodded, "Yeah. But I have to go, right now!"

The girl beamed at him and jumped up onto her feet, "Great! I'll come back, too!" Without realizing it, Kisshu smiled right back. The girl began to pick up the first aid kit and the jump rope from earlier, "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" and she turned and walked the same direction she did when she went to get the first aid kit. Kisshu nodded and turned also and was about to teleport away when realized something else for the second time that day. 'I don't know her name!'

He hurriedly teleported in front of the girl, "Wait! What's your name?"

It took a moment for her to get over the fact he'd suddenly appeared before her, but a sweet smile grew quickly on her face, "Kuchibanada Kyoko." Her gaze turn curious, "What's yours?"

Kisshu smiled as well, "Ikisatashi Kisshu."

With that, the gold eyed alien flew off and teleported away to the ship, strangely excited for the next day to come.


End file.
